


Planet Sulk

by Talayse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talayse/pseuds/Talayse
Summary: Wedge has a Terrible idea, but it just might work.





	Planet Sulk

**Author's Note:**

> I made up some stuff about the Force, but this is fiction after all.

When Wedge returned from a supply run back to the world he called Planet Sulk and Luke called Ahch-To ('Wedge, it has name', 'yeah, Sulk Planet'), he was a bit perturbed to find that someone had taken his parking spot. He considered landing on top of the interloper, just to teach them lesson, but when he recognized the _Falcon_ he reconsidered. He landed on the other side of the island and hauled the supply boxes overland. Han would've killed him if he scratched the _Falcon_.

Except maybe not, Luke had thought Han died a few days ago, but he hadn't been as certain as he would have been in the past.

He entered their hut to find Luke hunched over a datapad. He set the boxes down and kissed Luke's bristly cheek. "Hello grumpy," he said in the same tone most people said 'Hello dear'.

Luke hummed in response.

"Is that the _Falcon_ down there?"

Another hum.

Wedge rummaged through the supply boxes and pulled out some candy he'd bought on a whim. He sat down across from Luke and started eating it. Luke looked up. 

"So, we have visitors, that's nice. Have you said 'hi' to them or are you being rude?"

Luke sighed, "I went for rude." He held out his hand for some candy. Wedge's expression clearly said, _bad Jedi, no candy._ "Well, I am trying to get the galaxy to forget me, rude seemed like a good idea."

Wedge snorted. "You are such a naive farm boy sometimes, Luke, you know that even just your name practically means _Jedi hero of the Rebellion._ Me, I'm just a lowly fighter pilot, easily anonymous out of those orange flight suits."

Luke's eyes narrowed and focused on the candy, he looked like he was tempted to use the Force to get some candy despite cutting himself off from it. (The Force, not the candy. Luke's weakness for candy was why Wedge was currently taunting him with it.) "They are very orange."

Wedge took pity on him and handed him some candy. "So who's here, I didn't go down yet, I expected them to be in here, with you." The _since it's probably your family_ went unspoken.

Luke traced a line along the tabletop. "Chewbacca," he looked up, face gone wry, "Artoo."

"We are in trouble then, quick, let's hide."

Luke cracked a smile which quickly faded. "And a girl who wants me to train her as a Jedi."

Wedge waited, studying Luke's face. It was impassive, but Wedge knew Luke really, really well. There was a lot going on behind that impassive face; pain and sorrow, fear and hope, confusion and horror.

"And Leia thinks she needs my help, she should know that she never did, Leia always had everything under control. And she sent this girl here."

"And Han?"

Luke didn't answer. He stared straight at Wedge, then looked back down. 

"Ah," was all Wedge said before setting the bag of candy down in front of Luke. "I'm going to go down, catch up with Chewbacca and Artoo."

Luke looked up, Wedge was swinging his jacket over his shoulders. The mists would be rising off the sea now, making it a chilly walk. Luke felt as though the conversation were not quite finished. He hadn't expected Wedge to ignore the visitors, but he had expected some well meant but misguided prodding of his disinclination to help.

Wedge met his eyes with a steady gaze, no challenge, just acceptance. He gave a small smile then headed out the door. Luke picked up the bag of candy and began rummaging through it, thoughts all a muddle.

The path down to where the _Falcon_ had landed, and Chewbacca had felt the need to light a fire, was well worn and familiar to Wedge. He was glad of his jacket though, and the fire when he reached it. When Chewbacca saw him he let out a greeting so loud Wedge could feel it in his bones, and then he felt those bones grind a little as Chewbacca swept him up in a hug. Huggers, those Wookies. Wedge didn't mind, there was nothing like a Wookie hug.

When Chewbacca released him, he waved at Artoo sitting just at the bottom of the ramp. The droid rattled off a greeting in binary, nearly too fast for Wedge to follow.

He'd planned on asking Chewbacca a few questions, but he never got a chance. Chewbacca and Artoo launched into the story almost immediately, with expansive gestures on the part of Chewbacca, and sound effects and expletives on the part of Artoo. He hardly believed half of what they told him.

He found out later that it had all been true. 

Well, expect maybe the part about Chewbacca being grievously, but heroically wounded.

He didn't met the girl, Rey, until the next morning.

~*~

Wedge went down to the _Falcon_ again the next morning with some of the special lubricant that the astromechs needed, as they were exposed to vacuum more often than other droids. No one had thought to service Artoo before sending him out and he was feeling a bit stiff. Wedge had promised him some of the lubricant, and offered to look him over even though Wedge himself was not the best droid tech, he did know the basics. Luke would have been a better choice, but he'd set off early on his morning routine which Wedge called 'How not to be a Jedi' and Luke called, 'keeping busy'. 

On his way back up from the _Falcon_ he ran into Rey, who was following Luke. She stopped short when she saw him. Luke stopped too, probably to see what would happen.

"I didn't think there was anyone else here, human, I mean," she said.

Wedge smiled at her as kindly as he knew how, and jerked a thumb at Luke, "I'm just his significant annoyance." Luke covered his face with one hand.

"He took a date with him into self imposed exile?" she asked, frowning but amused.

"Oh, no," Wedge replied. "He ran off without me, which he'd promised never to do again, so I went and found him."

"And you didn't tell anyone else?"

"He asked me not to. That's want being a significant annoyance is all about, supporting those you love even when they're being monumentally thick headed."

Luke, apparently couldn't take anymore and said, "When have I ever called you that?"

"Last week," Wedge said fondly in his direction.

Confusion crossed Luke's face for a moment then cleared as memory dawned, "Oh yes, so I did." The he turned and continued on to the next part of his routine.

The girl held out her hand and said, "Rey."

"Wedge Antilles," he answered.

"Any advice?" she asked, tilting her head after Luke's retreating back.

"Don't try to tell him what to do. He's very stubborn. Good luck."

Rey's mouth quirked, " 'Good luck'? Not, 'May the Force be with you'?"

"It already is."

~*~  
Later that evening, Wedge was just drifting off to sleep, his front pressed to Luke's back when Luke said, "You really think I'm being monumentally stupid?"

"I said 'thick headed'," he mumbled, just on the edge of sleep.

"So you're not going to try to convince me?"

"About what?"

"Helping Leia, teaching the girl."

"Luke, I haven't been able to tell you anything since the day you swanned into that briefing, told me* that making that impossible shot was possible and then swanned back out again."

"I never swanned."

Wedge snorted. "You use to swan around everywhere in those days, you were so sure of yourself back then. You swanned, Han swaggered and Lando oozed charm. I never thought I had a chance with you, to tell the truth."

"Well, let's just say you're lucky Leia turned out to be my sister."

"Very lucky."

There was some rustling and then Luke rolled over to face him. There wasn't much ambient light in the hut, but what there was caught on his eyes and reflected. "Do you really think that, even now, after all these years?"

"Yes."

Luke reached out a hand and traced it over Wedge's eyebrow and down the side of his cheek. He then turned his hand and cupped Wedge's face, resting his thumb against Wedge's lips. "I've been a bit difficult these past few years, haven't I?"

"I suppose that's one way of putting it."

"Artoo gave me such a lecture earlier, I'm still reeling from it. Sometimes I wonder about that droid, it seems like he knows more than he's letting on."

Wedge pressed a kiss to Luke's thumb and waited.

"What should I do?"

"You're asking me? I'm just a pilot."

"You are not 'just a pilot'."

"I think you already know what you need to do, the hard part is going to be doing it," Wedge said. "And I'll be here to help you when you do, if you need a pilot that is."

"Only if I need a pilot?"

"Well, I might be able to lend some moral support, buy you some candy, that sort of thing."

There was a huffed laugh and possibly a smile in the dark, and definitely a kiss. Luke then tucked his head under Wedge's chin and reached around to pull him closer.

"I'm not going anywhere," Wedge said into Luke's hair.

"I know."

~*~

Luke was usually gone by the time Wedge rose in the morning. He went through his usual morning routine, then went outside to see what new antic Luke and Rey were getting up to.

He could see Rey, down by the _Falcon_ , Luke was nowhere insight. Wedge began picking his way down to the _Falcon_ , a terrible idea forming in his mind. She seemed to be having a conversation with R2-D2. Wedge waited for them to finish, then came closer.

"Master Antilles," Rey said politely.

"Just Wedge, I'm no Jedi. But, I've been around one for a long time, I thought maybe I could try to help you."

Rey stared him down for a minute. "Who are you? Somehow, ever since I stole a famous ship and left Jakku in the company of a defecting stormtrooper I've been meeting famous people from the Rebellion. So I feel like I should know you, somehow."

Wedge shrugged and sat on a nearby rock, plenty of rock on Planet Sulk. "I was a starfighter pilot for the Rebellion, one of the lucky ones that always managed to come back, but that's about all I'm known for."

R2-D2 trilled a counter argument. Rey glanced at him for a moment, then returned her attention to Wedge.

"Technically, but not really," was all Wedge said. 

"You can teach me?" Rey's intense stare didn't back down for an instant. "I want to understand."

"I can try, I'm not Force sensitive, I don't know what it's like to be able to touch it myself. I've seen it, I've been picked up by it, it's probably saved my life a time or two. I think I've picked up the essentials, which seem simpler to me than flying a starfighter."

Wedge has no way of knowing, but Rey's memory is replaying her saying to Finn, 'The garbage will do', it's not that she thinks Wedge's offer is garbage, but it's not what she'd come looking for.

"It would be something," she said.

"Okay, you want to start now?"

"Here?"

"It's as good as anywhere."

Rey looked around and found her own rock, Wedge remained on his. 

"This is probably going to be very un-Jedi, but I think Luke threw out a lot of their more asinine thinking, anyway. As far as I understand it, the Force is created by all living things, some living things can touch it, manipulate it and come to speak it like a language. I, personally, always think of it as neither good, nor bad, dark nor light. It's what you do with it, your intentions that make it dark or light. Luke would probably disagree, but he's off sulking somewhere."

Rey cracked a smile at that. She nodded and Wedge continued.

"You can clearly touch it, in fact, I may not be Force sensitive, but even I can see it in you. And that's probably frightening. The key is knowing the Force, knowing yourself and your surroundings. You're a conduit for the Force, you control it, it does not control you. The most basic thing is to be able to use it without having to think about it. If you're in a situation where you're going to call on the Force to assist you, you don't want to have to squeeze your eyes shut and concentrate. But that's how we'll start."

Wedge climbed down off his rock and picked up three rocks off the ground, two grey and one red. He arranged the rocks behind him on his previous seat and turned to face Rey. "If I remember correctly, inert or non living objects are harder to move, because they don't have their own life Force. Close your eyes and try to bring the red rock to you. And be patient, this may take a while."

R2-D2 whistled, and Wedge laughed. "I'm already making a hash of it, I don't think that will help."

But Rey had closed her eyes and extended her hand. She was a rather trusting soul, Wedge reflected, or perhaps she was very good at reading people.

It took half the morning, but Rey was eventually able to levitate the just the red rock to her, from there, they moved onto identifying people in the Force, which was kind of a game of hide and seek. Wedge hid, Rey found him with the Force. 

Luke watched from a distance, but didn't interrupt.

~*~

Later that night, while Wedge was wondering exactly what he should say to Luke and Luke was wondering what Wedge was going to try to teach Rey tomorrow, a frantic knocking came at the door.

Luke was closer so he opened the door, Rey was behind it, wild eyed and angry. 

"Wedge! Wedge, can I talk to you?" She glanced at Luke and added, "Outside?"

Luke and Wedge both frowned, but Wedge grabbed his jacket with a nod. Just as he was about to follow Rey out, Luke stopped him with a hand on his arm. Luke kissed him, then sent him on his way without a word. Bewildered, Wedge followed Rey out into the night.

She began explaining the vision she had of Kylo Ren, how they had spoken across the distance of space and time as though they were in the same room. She paced back and forth as she spoke, clearly afraid and upset. Wedge's heart broke a little, in this he didn't know how to help. There were mental shields, but Luke would have to explain that. 

"Does he know where you are?" Wedge asked, placing a hand on each of her shoulders to ground her, hold her still. He was getting dizzy watching her.

"No."

"I'm afraid I don't know much about this, it doesn't sound like a vision. It sounded like he was trying to talk to you, but he also said he wasn't projecting to you. It's something you can do with the Force, and something you can block with a mental shield. It's easier between Force users, obviously, but you can also send something to a non-Force user." Wedge irrationally found himself wanting to protect this brave, fierce girl who'd only ever had herself to rely on before, but he didn't have the resources.

"A shield?" Rey said, her eyes taking on a thoughtful, calculating look. "I'll work on that."

Maybe Wedge did have the resources, there seemed to be something very resilient about desert children. Rey nodded to him and marched away to the hut she'd claimed.

~*~

They spent the next morning talking about the Force and having Rey move larger and larger objects. By the afternoon though, they are both antsy, and Wedge suddenly remembered her having said something about stealing the _Falcon._

"Let's take a break. You know much about starfighters?"

They spent the next few hours pouring over his X-wing. Then Rey strapped herself in and took off, Wedge on a spare headset comm, giving guidance where needed, but mostly just thrilling in someone else's joy of flying. Rey'd made several passes by the time Wedge realized that Luke had shown up next to him. They stood side by side as she took the old fighter through several dizzying rolls.

"I can't believe you let her take that up," Luke said, watching Rey pull the X-wing out of a dive.

Wedge reached over and put his arm around Luke's waist, pulling him closer. "Yes you can."

Luke took a deep breath and sighed. "Yes I can."

They watched as Rey pulled stunts that only a Force sensitive pilot can do. 

"Luke, I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer it honestly, as best you can. Is there any chance that she's a Skywalker?"

Luke snorted. When Wedge didn't laugh at his own joke Luke turned to face him. "You're serious?"

"Yeah. I feel the potential coming off of her, and I've never had so much as an inkling of the Force."

"Doesn't mean she's a Skywalker, Force sensitively isn't just inherited. And I don't think that once he was Vader that my father was running amuck among the women of the galaxy," Luke said dryly.

"I wasn't talking about him," Wedge said mildly.

"I don't know of any others," Luke said, genuine confusion on his face.

"Well there's you," Wedge said, nearly laughing.

Luke's mouth twisted up into a wry thing that was not quite a smile, "I never got around much, you know. I was busy defeating the Empire and wooing this obstinate pilot.

"Wooing? There was wooing?"

"Apparently it wasn't very good."

"I don't know, he seems to have stuck around."

Luke's smile melted then into something warm and fond, Wedge's heart twitched a little at the sight if it. That took him back it did.

"I'm glad," Luke said. "I don't deserve him."

Wedge reached out and pulled him into a kiss. 

When Rey landed a short time later, the two men were still kissing. She opened the canopy of the X-wing and climbed out, walking down the nose where she sat, legs dangling, helmet still firmly on. 

"Oy!" Rey called out to them, "Break it up, flyboys."

Wedge and Luke broke apart laughing. Rey grinned down at them, then climbed back down to the ground. She took off the helmet and handed it to Wedge. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome."

"When can I do it again?" Rey asked, abashed excitement on her face.

Luke started laughing, which surprised both Wedge and Rey. Luke laughed so hard he started wheezing.

"Was that funny?" Rey asked Wedge.

"Apparently," Wedge said, frowning, still holding the helmet and watching his partner doubled over in laughter.

Luke waved a hand like he could bat away the laughter and straightened up. "Sorry, sorry. You just reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago, before they gave up hope."

"I think you've gone soft in the head from all the sulking," Wedge said.

This sobered Luke up. "Well, consider me on the path to non-sulk-hood. I look forward to your lessons in the morning, Master Antilles." Luke patted him on the shoulder and began walking back to their hut. 

Wedge and Rey watched him go.

"Are you in trouble?" she asked.

"Oddly, I don't think so." Wedge started down the path after Luke, then turned back to Rey, "I'll see you in the morning."

Luke was not in their hut when Wedge returned, and he didn't come back until long after Wedge had given in and gone to bed. Luke climbed into the bed and wormed his way over to Wedge, curling up against him.

"Do you mind if we leave, after your morning lessons?" Luke asked.

"Where are we going?" Wedge asked, brushing his hands over Luke's back.

"Wherever it is Rey was sent to take us to."

"You," Wedge corrected.

"We're a package deal," Luke said gruffly.

"Well, I guess you'll need a pilot after all."

**Author's Note:**

> *So, I fell down a Wikipedia rabbit hole researching whether that was Wedge in the briefing, technically yes, but different actor, with a third actor doing the voice. And I thought it was just a bad case of my face-blindness presenting. Sheesh.


End file.
